A Bird like Avenger
by BlackbloodedSoul2
Summary: Tabbris is an eagle-human hybrid. If being a bird-kid wasn't enough, she gets dragged into the world of the avengers. I don't own any ideas from Maximum Ride by James Patterson nor any from the Avengers and its creators. Direct quotes are used from both, here and there. Please write comments and tell me what you think.
1. Prolouge

My muscles burned, my eyes squinted as the sun rose. I had been flying for at least two hours, my tears had long since dried. The birds around me weren't interesting as they were _before_, before yesterday. Before _they _came and stole my little baby's life, my talkative sister...just gone. All gone, all dead. No more endless one sided conversations, no more unexpected pranks, no more good food, no more joy. No more anything. All of it was gone…

_What am I going to do?_

It was at that moment that my wings gave way.

_Maybe it's for the better._ I tucked my black and white feathery appendages in and fell. My black hair flew around my face. I was content with just falling until the end.

But **no**.

My luck wouldn't allow it. There just had to be a stinking flying _aircraft carrier_ in my way. I crashed through the ceiling. Steel fell beneath me, I heard a sickening crack as I landed, on my hand, on, what I presumed was, a catwalk. A yelp of pain escaped my mouth as I tried to stand.

"Who are you?" A voice yelled, sternly, over the ringing in my ears.

My eyes went in and out of focus,"I'm-..." No name comes to my mind. A red liquid falls from my head, blood. _Concussion, _a voice in the back of my head stated. I tried to get up again, stars danced in front of my eyes.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded again, louder. So loud it hurt.

My hands clamped over my ears, the right one throbbing in pain. I forced my eyes open and shut them at the harsh light, "Where am I? How did I get here?" My memories came flooding back, "Oh God." The last thing I saw before my world darkening, was a gun pointed at my head.


	2. Chapter 1

I struggled against the leather binding me to a silver table. Cold metal touched my bare neck. Shiny black wings, my wings, warmed my back, but they, too, were strapped down, bound to the metal. My breaths came in rapid shudders.

"Tabby..." A soft girl's voice called, "Tabby," It got louder, "Tabby calm down!" This only made me struggle more, "Tabbris!"

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. "Who's there?!" I called out then reopened them. I was still in my white cell, all alone.

"Tabbris!" My name was called again, followed by my nicknames, "Tabby! Tab! Wake up!"

With a sting on my cheek, my world became black…

I shot up from the floor, gasping for breath. My red night shirt and hair were drenched in sweat. The familiar blue walls of my room comforted me, "A dream. It was only a dream." I exhaled and flopped back down again, and noticed wide blue eyes staring down at me, "Hey Alice, sorry if I scared you."

Her head, covered in messy golden hair, popped up from the side of my blue bed, "Another nightmare." She stated simply, "You were fighting something. You know you should really get some help. Also, you were sleeping on the floor again" Alice was my sister, not biologically, we kind of just got thrown together in this life and were closer than any siblings.

I glared up at her, there was no one to help. Then, I sighed, "Sorry, the floors more comfortable." A thought creeped into my head and a sly grin spread across my face, "Hey, Aly?"

"Yes Tabby?" She answered sceptically.

Before she could back up, I grabbed her under the arms and pulled her into a hug, attacking her with tickles at the same time, giggling.

Her laugh was loud and true, "Tabby!" She yelled between laughs, "I'm going to pee!"

I released her and got the last laughs out of my system, "I'm going to make breakfast," I stated between last minute chuckles.

Alice left to go change out of her soft pink pajamas. I myself discarded my red top and sweat pants. The water was always cold in the morning, so I'd wait until later to bathe. I threw on a grey T-shirt and black jeans, that were easy to move in.

In the kitchen, I rummaged through the fridge. We had 1 egg, leftover pizza, and a few apples. The contents of the fridge got thrown on the counter.

"Alice!" I called to my semi-sister, rubbing my head, "Pizza or applesauce?!"

The muffled reply came, "Pizza!"

"Pizza it is then," I shoved the other materials back in. Then, I noticed some milk, "How'd I miss that?" I pulled it out and opened it. The rotten, sour smell wafted up my nose. I gagged and coughed at the stench. It was promptly thrown, literally thrown, into the trash. After that small fiasco, I stuck the pizza in the microwave.

Our small, battery powered, black radio sat at the edge of the small oak table. I turned it on and listened to the news of the outside world.

"..ony Stark has been seen recently making a new building in New York City. It seems to grow in height every day." The female host explained, "It's said that it's going to be completely self-sustaining and energy efficient due to his-"

I switched it off, the Stark guy had nothing to do with us, flyboys, or Itex, so it wasn't important.

The microwave dinged.

"Alice!" I called, "Pizza's done!" I pulled it out and set it on the dark table.

My sister came skipping in, humming an off key tune of something she made up.


End file.
